The Plan
by 4Padfoot
Summary: The male Cullens have forgotten Esme's birthday and how Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella get even with them. Told from Bella's point of view as it is her plan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a simple story that jumped into my head one day as I was driving home from work. This is a first attempt at a Twilight fic so reviews and comments are welcomed. They keep me inspired. Enjoy.

Where we are starting from: The male Cullens have forgotten Esme's birthday and how Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella get even with them. Told from Bella's point of view as it is her plan.

* * *

I was walking towards the living room of our house when I heard Rosalie "I cannot believe those stupid men have done this." Rosalie ranted as she moved to sit on the sofa in Alice's room beside Esme. The black suit that she wore added to the dramatic flair of her rant in the center of the room to Alice and Esme who were both sitting on the sofa. Esme was the only one who dared to interrupt Rose's rant about what the males of their family had done.

"It's okay girls." Esme started as she looked at all three of her adoptive daughters. "We all know that it has just been hectic here recently. I'm sure that we will be okay. I will speak with Carlisle when he returns." Esme said as I looked on from the sofa as I moved to sit on the floor by the sofa where the three were watching.

"No Esme it's not okay! Emmett we expect this from. But not Carlisle, Jasper or most especially Edward so what are we going to do to get even with them." Rose said with authority as she looked at myself and Alice and I wondered if they might like my idea I'd come up with after Jacob and Renesmee had left the house last night.

"What if…" I started as I looked at the females of my family; the last forty years had kept me on my toes with the dynamics of my new family.

As I cut off Alice jumped up from the floor clapping. "Excellent Bella that is perfect. Keep going." All three then turned from looking at Alice bouncing to look at me.

"Explain." Rose said as she leaned forward eager to hear how I planned to get even with the males.

"Well we were planning on moving here in a few months correct?" I said as they nodded. "Well they are now gone for what four days? I say we be gone before they get back. If they can't find us then maybe they will remember what is important." I offered as I then looked down worried that the plan was a little out there.

"Perfect!" Rose commended as she jumped up and rushed over to hug me. Rose then looked back as Esme as if waiting for her to either approve or smash the idea like a bug. Alice was holding her breath with her eyes closed as she searched the future for Esme's decision. She then squealed loudly as Esme spoke.

"I think we can disappear very quickly and I say that we make them all earn their way back into our good graces. No looking at them and just letting them off the hook. Truly a new courtship, I think it will serve them all to remember what being in a relationship entails." Esme said as she looked at me and smiled they all knew that statement was directed at me as Edward still could dazzle me with a single grin.

"What, I can't help it he dazzles me still." I complained as they all laughed.

"But it's true Bella; they have been so focused on all their bets and games recently. I have barely seen Jasper. Emmett forgot Rose's anniversary and now they all have forgotten Esme's birthday. I never thought that this would happen it was a future that I never even thought to look for. I mean I was keeping it quiet because I knew that Ness and Jacob were going to come and visit." Alice said as she started to pace in front of where Esme sat her heels clicking on the hardwood floors. "So we need to plan. Bella you're the one that usually helps us blend in quickly and this is your excellent plan. What do we need to do first?" Alice asked with a huge grin. "This is going to be epic, something they will never forget."

"Well first we're going to have to only take stuff that cannot be traced. That means new phones no credit cards, only cash. New ids, names. We won't be able to use Jay either they will go there first when they figure out we left everything here." I said as I stood up and started plotting. "We were supposed to be going back to Alaska right. So what would they never expect us to do?"

"That is just it Bella they all know us at least I think that they do." Esme stated as she looked at her youngest daughter the evil grin that crossed Bella's face as she started jumping with Alice as Alice foresaw her plan.

"YES!!!!" Alice screamed as she ran into her closet. "We have NEVER EVER in ANY life done that!"

"Bella?" Rose asked as she looked at me and waited to be told what was going to be our revenge.

"We go to college, and get the full college experience. That means living on campus, entering as college freshman. Not a big fancy school. A state school. Something so ordinary that it will take them months to find us. Imagine how much fun we can have with that time."

"The University of Buffalo is perfect. Esme you will be taking secondary education classes, Rose sports management, Bella Biology." Alice called out from her closet. Rose and Esme started laughing as I shook my head at the voice from the depths of the closet.

"Are we doing this or not?" Esme asked and Rose nodded and then I nodded. Alice called out her agreement from the closet. "It will be hard not to contact them to let them try to find us so we all have to be on board for this to work and to teach them a lesson."

"A world wide game of hide and seek. This is a first for us. Anyone want to wager on how long it takes them to find us." Alice called out and we all laughed at her.

"Okay Bella your plan is a go. We need to go pack for college. Rose you can get us enrolled with all the paperwork we need correct? Housing on campus too?" Esme asked as she stood up and started to move around the room with a twinkle in her eyes. "Alice will pack for all of us, Bella you will make sure that we are un traceable and remember how good Jasper is."

"The hardest thing will be cash; Alice will not be able to shop as much they will be able to track everything." I said as we all grinned at Alice's gasp from the closet as her head came out of the doorway and she shot us glare.

"I can survive this if you three can." She stated firmly.

"Then we need cash to live on and to set up a living space since we can't take anything from here." Esme said and she grinned. "I'll go make some withdrawals. This could be an excellent learning experience for Alice."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just get that same amount from each of our accounts Esme; Bella can go with you to get the new car."

"What new car." I asked completely confused.

"They know our cars Bella they can track us with them. So we need a new car. And we'll have to pay cash. Come on Bella we need to make several stops." Esme said as Rose darted out of the room and Alice said to be back in three hours so the car could be packed and they could leave to make it to New York on time. I rolled my eyes as Esme just shook her head at Alice.

I was laughing to myself as Esme left the bank an hour later where she had stunned the president and had removed 250,000 from each couples account and other 300,000 from a joint family account to set up house with. I worried as the bank manager almost cried he watched us leave I swore I thought his heart was going to stop when Esme told him how much was being removed from his bank. "Hey Bella this is fun." Esme said as she giggled like a young school girl and put the last case into the car.

"Yes it is, but how am I going to decide which car? I mean I need something we can all fit in since we are only taking one." I said as Esme was driving towards the Motor mile and we continued to talk about this as a grin formed and I told Esme to turn into the Bentley dealership. "Edward will never believe I was in here looking for a car. Everyone still knows I have issues with spending his money. They'll be looking for Toyotas or Hondas and we'll be in a Bentley." I whispered to Esme who laughed out loud as I grinned. I entered the showroom with Esme and the green Continental GTC convertible was stunning sitting on the showroom floor and I could not keep my eyes off of it. Within half an hour I was driving slowly behind Esme as we headed back towards our home. As we entered the drive Rose was standing with the garage door open and I drove the car in.

"Bella it is gorgeous. Let me make a few adjustments so we'll be ready to leave in a couple of hours." Rose said and I grinned and I handed her the keys. "Are we all enrolled?"

"Yep, starting next week. So we need to leave, freshmen are already moving in. Alice is having a fit she knows she can only take one suitcase each. She is just going to buy everything else new and with a certain budget she is not use to this but she's willing to stick it out."

"Thank you Rose." Esme said. "I know that this time apart from the boys will be hard on all of you."

"They all need a wakeup call." Rose said and I nodded with her.

"I also got a lucky break a two bedroom was available in Lehman hall, so we are all rooming together at least with a sitting room in between and our own bathroom we should be okay. Usually it was reserved for grad students, but we lucked up." Rose laughed as Esme nodded and we left Rose to look at the car.

Within two hours Alice was finished. Esme was sitting on the sofa with a notepad in front of her. "Girls?" she asked and we all three joined her. "I think that we should at least leave one note so that they know that we are not dead." The responsible mother in Esme came to the forefront.

"Sure we can all add a part." Alice said and Esme nodded as she then started writing.

_Good afternoon Boys,_

_I am sure that you are all wondering where we are as we were not here when you all returned home. I cannot believe that I am having to write this note even as I sit here and actually write it. I cannot believe that you all four forgot. I know that dates and time do sometimes tend to flow together but special dates should never be forgotten. The girls and I have decided to take some time for ourselves. We are not sure how long we will be gone. We will contact you when we decide that we are ready to speak with you. Carlisle know this that I love you. Truly. I just need time to myself and so do you to think and remember why we are together. This was just a wake up that I think we can all learn from. _

_Love _

_Esme_

Esme then handed the notepad to Rose whose note was quick and to the point.

_You bunch of doofs!_

_How could you forget Esme's birthday? I should not have to say anything further. You are at the bottom of the barrel. Have fun trying to get out!_

_Rose_

Alice took the notepad and directed her note directly to Jasper

_Jasper, _

_I love you with all of my heart, this is a message to all of you males, that we are partners and that no one should be taken for granted. I think that with time to yourselves and a new focus everything will be better soon._

_Love always_

_Alice_

As I took the notepad, I feared how Edward was going to react to this we had not been separated for longer than a week since our marriage over 40 years ago.

_Edward, _

_Let me first say that I love you. I will always be there for you and everyone is safe. This is something that needs to be done. Too much was being taken for granted. This wakeup call is for all eight of us. Know that we are together and that we will look out for each other and be safe. I would never risk anything happening to us. I will contact you as soon as I can. Remember that I love you every day with every breath that I have._

_Love forever,_

_Bella_

As they laid the notepad on the coffee table, Esme then took charge. "Okay girls, Alice you have the bags?" as Alice nodded. "Rose we have all the documents that we need?" At Rose's nod I cut in.

"Did you use the laptop to register us Rose?" I asked as a thought occurred to me when she nodded. "Destroy it especially the hard drive so Jasper can't track the internet usage." Rose laughed and darted out of the room sound of crunching electronics sounded and Alice giggled.

"You go Bella; they are going to fear your plans for years!" Alice bounced in her seat for a few seconds. "That's about it, we'll have to leave our phones, they can be traced." Alice said and everyone nodded. "Okay we can leave, go ahead Bella but be quick." I nodded and darted up to our room. As I entered I grabbed Edward's pillow and a back pack from the closet and shoved it in the bag. I quickly grabbed three of his shirts and several of my favorite pictures of us from the bedside tables, my digital camera and my journal. As I was racing back down the stairs I saw Rose and Alice in the back seat and Esme getting into the passenger seat and I darted into the drivers' seat.

"Here we go!" I called out as we started down the driveway. As we were fixing to turn onto the main room Rose called out to stop.

"Wait let me out a second." Rose then darted back down the drive we watched as she grabbed a tree and she quickly used it to re-grade the drive covering the tire marks in the gravel. After several minutes the tree went flying and Rose was grinning as she got back into the car. "I can see Emmett trying to match the tire tracks to get a make on the car."

"You are a genius Rose." Esme said as we all laughed and I pulled out slowly as to not leave tread marks on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Jasper you dick!" Emmett yelled as he slung the log back at Jasper who deftly dodged it as Edward sat laughing on the edge of the clearing they were sitting in. After the past three days of hunting and challenges they were all ready to return home.

"Okay boys are you ready to go home?" Carlisle asked and Emmett whooped as he raced pasted Jasper trying to beat Edward to the shotgun seat but as he was fixing to yell shotgun Edward flashed into the seat grinning at Emmett as he shut the door.

_You suck Eddie_. Emmett thought back at Edward as he climbed into the back seat to place his knees so that they were hitting Edward in the back. "Man I am too big to be stuck back here. You'd better drive home fast, Carlisle or I might get bored and being the big man stuck in the small back seat you never know what I'll do." He grinned as Jasper shook his head and the rest entered the vehicle.

Several hours later Carlisle was driving his Mercedes listening to Emmett and Jasper argue about an upcoming football game that they had placed some bets on as Edward pulled his phone out to text Bella. Carlisle glanced to the right as he watched Edward become more and more frustrated with the lack of response he was receiving from Bella. Three days away from Bella was always trying on Edward and normally they did not try to make their male bonding trips any longer. _Did you get a hold of her Edward? _Carlisle thought to his first son.

"No, she is still not answering. Not my calls or my texts." Edward growled as he looked over at Carlisle from the passenger seat and Carlisle saw the pain in his oldest son's eyes the bond that Bella and Edward shared was something that Carlisle had never seen.

"She probably got dragged out shopping with the girls you know how they are when we are gone. Bella Barbie time especially now that Nessie has moved out. They tend to have only a few things that they want to do and with Bella being the youngest she is fair game." Emmett called out from the back seat as he grinned at Jasper who rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"Maybe. I just have this funny feeling." Edward frowned and then decided to call his daughters phone. Nessie answered on the third ring. "Hey Ness, how's…" Edward started and was cut off as his daughter started ranting at him.

"Oh hey Dad! Are the other buffoons with you?" Nessie asked in a scornful tone and everyone went on alert in the vehicle.

"Do you mean me or Jasper or Emmett or Carlisle?" he asked slowly as he looked at Carlisle who looked confused at his granddaughters scorn as Emmett and Jasper leaned forward from the backseat.

"Yes that is the Buffoon squad, put me on speaker so I know you can all hear me!" she waited as he hit the button. Once she heard the beep she started in on all of them. "How could you four be so stupid! Did you have a good time hunting? Catch anything that was life altering? Maybe told a few stories. I hope it was worth it."

"It was great Nessie you should have seen this grizzly bear I found." Emmett called from the back seat Jasper grinned as he sent some more bravery at Emmett. Jasper snickered as Emmett felt the change and glared at him.

"Ness, I've been trying to get a hold of your mother have you spoken to her?" Edward stated as he was cut off by Nessie again. Emmett and the others looked confused for a moment.

"Yes I saw Mom when I was at home on Thursday." she said as she growled into the phone and they then heard Jacob laughing in the background. "Shut up, Jacob!"

"Ness I didn't know you were coming home for a visit." Edward said and Nessie started laughing.

"You don't know. You all don't remember! Still! Oh this is rich. I'd love to be a fly on the wall!" she said and she started laughing as Jacob took the phone from her.

"Hey, Edward?" Jacob asked into the phone line and as he sighed dread filled the four in the car.

"Jacob, what is going on?" Carlisle asked as Edward looked back at Jasper in confusion.

"Oh hey Carlisle we were back home for a visit on Thursday it was supposed to be a surprise ...for...for Esme's birthday. Do you remember what Thursday was now? Please remember." Jacob whispered softly. As Jacob's words registered Carlisle slammed the brakes on as his brain just shut down and everyone flew forward in shock as Edward even dropped his phone. "Hello?" Jacob asked warily and he yelled as Nessie took the phone from him.

"I love you guys to death. I really do but you all deserve whatever punishment they dream up. Later." she called out and then hung up. Carlisle was already dialing his phone there in the center of the road at a complete standstill. Esme's phone just rang and rang. He tried the house line and all phones were just going to voicemail. Jasper and Emmett were getting the same results. Edward just sat stunned as he looked at his phone.

"Fuck we are so screwed." Emmett said from the back as Carlisle growled and floored the car and he started berating himself mentally and verbally as he concentrated on maneuvering the road as quickly as possible.

"How the bloodly hell could I have forgotten her birthday? What happened? Two days ago, I missed it by two days. She has to be heartbroken. She is going to pull me apart piece by piece." the agony filling the car pouring out of Carlisle which was then quickly absorbed by Jasper who could not stop from sending it back out. The four men shared the pain that they had created as they tried to return to their home as quickly as possible. The long weekend hunting and spending male time together losing its appeal as they worried over what their mates were thinking back home.

"It wasn't just you Carlisle we all screwed up. None of us remembered we were all looking forward to the hunting and games that we were doing that time just didn't register." Edward said as he listened to Carlisle berate himself in his head over and over and then he sat back as he continued to try to reach Bella's cell phone.

Thirty minutes later, Carlisle flew down the drive way skidded the car to a stop in front of the porch and running into the house that was eerily quiet which was filled with their old scents nothing recent before the other three could get out of the car. As he rushed up the stairs towards his room Edward and the others rushed in behind him. But the house was completely quiet. No one was home it was just a barren empty house.

"Esme!" Carlisle called as he darted up the stairs towards their rooms. Soon calls for Bella, Alice and Rose filled the house as the four men did a complete search of the entire house but found nothing.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled from the living room several minutes later where he had found the note along with their four cell phones sitting on Esme's glass coffee table. "I found a note." Seconds later all four were standing in the room and Emmett handed the note over to Carlisle first. As Carlisle read the note his knees literally locked and he sat on the sofa. Edward took the note and read it quickly as he handed the note to Jasper and they all looked at Carlisle who looked like he might be the first vampire in history to go into shock.

"Stop this, think we can find them before they get too much of a head start on us." Jasper said as his military mind started to emerge calling for plans and strategies. "Emmett go see which car they took we might be able to trace it. Edward check the bank records see where the most recent purchases have been made that will at least give us a direction that they headed in." Carlisle just watched in stunned silence as Emmett darted out of the room and Edward moved over to a computer that was in the living room following the instructions that Jasper snapped out at them.

"They didn't take a car they are all here." Emmett said a few seconds later as he reentered the room.

Jasper nodded knowing that this could turn into a huge hunt as he tried to figure out how they got out of here and where they were headed. "So they had to have called a taxi service or airport shuttle I doubt they just walked out of here. Emmett start with the taxis."

"I'll check the airlines." Carlisle said as he moved to the land line phone and Jasper heard Edward growl before a lamp went flying across the room and shattered in the fireplace. Carlisle turned to look at him wondering what had caused that outburst from him.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly afraid of what had caused this reaction in Edward. The anger had been something that they had not seen in him in decades ever since he found Bella.

"They took over a million out of different accounts, do you know how long they can hide with that much money even with Alice's shopping addiction. God Bella could live for decades on that much money." Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose suddenly very scared as to what Bella had planned. Emmett and Jasper sat down. Carlisle leaned on the wall.

"Oh god how are we going to find them?" Carlisle asked and he then just slid down wall to sit on the steps. "It is a very big world out there and with that much money they could hide anywhere. How could I have been this careless and forget something as memorial as her birthday? Who cares about games when Esme is hurt?" he whispered to himself again.

Edward was stunned as the others watched Carlisle fall apart without Esme to ground him somehow they were going to have to pull everything together to start narrowing down a search area and they needed to do it quickly.

A/N reviews are like candy And I love Candy!

~Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Eighteen hours after we had started our trip I pulled the beautiful new car that I was completely spoiled to into a parking spot near the front of Leham hall the dorm that we had been assigned when Rose had registered us. We all exited the car glancing around at the other cars that were also unloading and Alice said that she would go and see where we could get our room keys from as she darted off. Esme and Rose looked around a little worried at the glances we were all getting.

"Well this should be a new experience." Esme said as she grinned at me. Rose snickered and glared at a few who stared too long at her in her opinion.

"Rose, I'm going to go get us a cart to move the bags on so we look normal." I said and she nodded as she moved to pull the bags out of the trunk and Esme continued to look around in interest. As I found one by the side of a building and I was rolling it back towards where I'd parked the car I laughed as I saw Alice skipping towards me waving with a hand full of papers.

"Bella, we are allowed to unload everything now and move it up to our rooms. Come on!" Alice called out as she practically vibrated in place. As we unloaded the few bags we had packed from the car onto the luggage cart, Rose said that she would go and park the car in the parking garage and meet us up in the room after Alice had given her the number. Alice led the way back toward Leham hall where we had been assigned our rooms. The room was empty as we entered and as Alice darted around and placed everyone's bags into the two bedrooms I walked around with Esme. "Look we can do so much even with this little amount of space." Alice said as she shut the main door to the dorm room that was located on the third floor. As Rose entered the room Esme started laughing.

"Alice this is perfect. When can we get started?" Esme was so ecstatic as the two started planning how the rooms would be set up with everything from color schemes to furniture. I smiled as I saw that Esme was truly happy it had been a hard couple of days for her and she had been hurt tremdously when Carlisle and the boys had forgotten her birthday. I wondered how long it would take them to find us. I didn't realize that I had been sitting still so long until Alice laughed with Rose.

"Okay you two stay here and explore the campus maybe pick up our books for classes and Esme and I will go and get the apartment shopping done." Alice said as she and Esme moved to leave the room. "Don't worry Bella I know exactly what to get and I will find a great bargain on all of it. I've never had to live on such a budget it should be a challenge for me." she grinned and I nodded as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay come on Bella lets go explore." Rose grinned evilly as we left the dorms and moved to walk around campus. As we entered the student union hall and entered the campus bookstore the looks that Rose received when we entered had me rolling my eyes as she saw my response she laughed.

"Okay Diva give me Esme's schedule I'll get her books along with mine." I told Rose who nodded when she handed over the papers.

"I'll get mine and Alice's see you in a few." Rose said as she started to walk off. I laughed at the two guys who were looking at Rose and also trying to carry their books as she passed them the first one tripped on a small stack of books that had been in the aisle and the second laughed at him right before he connected with the end of the shelf.

"Don't scare them too bad Rose. Remember we'll be here for a while." I warned and she grinned at me.

"You have such little faith in me I think I should be offended." Rose countered back at vampire speed as she moved to a row of books.

Thirty minutes later I was carrying our Biology, Calculus, English, Sociology and World Civilization books when I saw that the Elementary Italian books I had been looking for were on a shelf that was over my head. I groaned as I set the basket of books down and climbed up on the lower shelf to grab the two books I needed.

"I could have gotten that for you." A male voice said as I jumped and in my human days something like this would have caused me to fall and I turned to look at the man standing behind me. He was dark headed with brown eyes and a conceited smile across his face as he looked at me as I came off the shelf.

"It's not a problem I have them now." I said as I placed the books into my basket and acted like the basket was heavy with the amount of books that were in it. "Thank you."

"But it is my job and I do need the job security so what other books can I get you." He asked as I moved to take a step back. "My name is Samuel and yours?"

"Bella, Bella Mason." I said as I took a small step back from the overpowering male that was trying to invade my personal space.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella. I do hope to see you around campus or maybe in some classes but I'm sure I will see you here at the bookstore at least." He said as he moved closer and I refused to even smile as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well we'll see. Thank you for your help goodbye." I said a little too quickly and I walked quickly down the aisle and ran into Rose who was grinning as she watched from the end of the row.

"That was too funny. You should have seen how long he was staring at your ass as you walked away. The only thing that would have made it any funnier was if starch shirt Eddie was here to hear his thoughts. I'm pretty sure that they were sick." Rose commented as we turned to move to an aisle where we could pick out daily supplies, paper, pens, notebooks and the like. I was putting everyday items for classes in my bag as Rose looked over for some backpacks.

"Thanks for all your help there, Rose." I snappily replied as I pulled several notebooks and other items. I had truly liked college the two other times we had already gone. I had received two degrees one in English lit and another in British lit. This experience would be different as I was registered as a science major, a Biology route was something that no one would have expected from me. Which I was sure was why Alice had picked it for me and I was sure that I would learn a lot of new things.

"I can't believe that they did this." Rose said suddenly as she struggled between deciding on three backpacks with the University of Buffalo logo on it deciding on the ones for her and Alice. "I mean come on we all know that Emmett isn't all there sometimes and I love him even with that defect in his brain and I can even say that. But Carlisle. That one I just can't believe. Then Jasper and Edward to I mean think about it Bella."

"I know what you mean. I mean I know that things get hectic and time slips by sometimes. I mean I thought that they were all planning a surprise and that the trip was just a decoy which was why I never said anything to them but when they never came home I was stunned. I'm pretty sure that after this is over that they will never ever forget another special day again. What do you think?" I asked as I picked a black UB bag and got a white one for Esme.

"You know it. But it is also good to shake things up at least once a decade. It keeps them on their toes." She grinned and we moved to the cashiers to return back towards our dorm room. We were talking about the campus as we walked. Rose was glancing around when she saw several boys looking at them. "Looks like we are getting some attention at least from the male population now Bella this will be my time to help you. We are going to teach you how to not be such a wallflower and put yourself out there some and how to keep males back or Edward might just go on a killing spree when he finds us."

"Oh please, Rose they are looking at you and you know it." I said as we crossed the quad in front of our dorm. "So how do you think Alice is going to handle the lack of closet space?" I giggled as Rose gasped.

"Alice, forget her how am I going to survive." She countered and I laughed as we started up the stairs. Several other students nodded and said hello as we carried our bags up the stairs. As we reached our room on the third floor there was a notice taped to our door for a mandatory floor meeting at noon the next day.

"Woo hoo. You can go for me can't you?" Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Rose you know we are supposed to be doing this different. If we do things like normal we will slip and do something that they will be able to trace to find us." I said as I shut the door behind us as we moved to the small room that would be ours.

"Oh it will be different you'll see." Rose said as she grinned at me and she placed her bags down on the bed that was on her side of the room. "This will be an interesting experience to say the least. I mean look at this room Bella, twin beds, desks, nightstands, dresser and those things that they call closets." She said with disgust in her voice as she sat down on the bed.

"Come on Rose you can't say that it will not be hilarious to imagine how nuts it will be getting with them not knowing where we are. I mean they get home tomorrow. I would so love to be a fly on that wall or maybe in the car when they figure it all out." I said as I sat on the mattress of my bed and leaned back against the wall as we spoke.

"Bet they wreck the car if it's in there when they figure it out." Rose said and I shook my head.

"Isn't betting on their hunting what they were doing this weekend?" I asked and Rose laughed as we continued to talk for a couple of hours about what we could possible do to the males as she sat in the chair at the desk that was mine laughing we both heard Esme and Alice enter the room.

"We're back!" Esme called with excitement as Rose and I stood and entered the small living room between our two rooms. "You girls are going to love this. You won't believe some of the deals I got." She said as they saw the two luggage carts full of bags.

"Excellent! Esme let's turn this place into a Cullen residence." Rose said as she started pulling the bags into the room. As soon as all the bags were in the room and Alice had returned the two carts we watched as Esme started digging into the bags and as she would hand us an item she would tell us which room it was to go in. After all the bags had been opened and sorted we started decorating in mine and Rose's room. The red comforter set with white and red pillows Esme had purchased for Rose worked wonderfully with the white set that they had purchased for me. The small paintings and other items that she had purchased for our room were left on the desks as Esme and Alice left our room to go and decorate their own room and Rose and I started debating where to put the items.

"Rose what if we put that red painting above your headboard and the white shelves above mine? Or should we alternate? That will make most of my side white."

"Hey at least it's not blue." Rose laughed as I rolled my eyes at her. "Put the painting above me. The shelves will be good for your books I know you brought."

"I only brought a few since I am studying Biology this time and that will be different for me and take up a lot of time so any free time would be us girls and we get into enough trouble on our own so I mostly brought pictures and knicknacks." I said as I opened one of my bags and pulled out several photos of Edward and I and the rest of my family.

"I did to." Rose whispered quietly as she showed me a photo of Emmett as he grinned at her from the front of his jeep in the garage of what looked like the white house in Forks.

"Is that picture from Forks?" I asked as I looked at the grinning Emmett.

"Yeah, you are the only one who liked that time." For another hour we worked on decorating our room and unpacking the clothes that Alice had purchased for us.

"Let's go see what Esme and Alice have done." Rose said as we left the room. As we entered the second bedroom I saw Alice's multi colored polka dotted bedspread and the navy blue comforter of Esme's the blue and purple shelves around the paintings above Esme's bed looked exactly perfect just as we expected.

I laughed as I looked at Alice's bed again "Twelve pillows Alice…is there even room for your pixie butt in that bed now?" We all laughed as Alice jumped on to the bed to prove that the space was perfect for her size.

"I decided that white will go well in the living area we can bring color in thru the other decorations." Esme said as we were placing the white sofa covers on the couches and all the other items for her in the living area. Alice had quickly put together the four bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling and Rose was setting up the TV and all the accessories that Alice had purchased as I helped Esme with the pictures and other decorative items she had purchased. Alice then pulled out the second suitcase that had items from the old house and Esme laughed as she placed the family photos and knickknacks on the shelves as I then sat and looked at her grinning as I spoke up.

"Hey guys I know how to torture them next." Suddenly I had three other vampires' undivided attention. "First I have to get a new phone for us and send a package to Nessie."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: To all those who have added this story to their alerts and left reviews. THANK YOU!!! I know that it's been a few weeks and I promise it will not be a common occurrence, I was only recovering from all the holiday chaos. If anyone has not noticed I am trying to alternate each chapter the girls then the boys so you can kind of have an idea what is happening. So without further ado: ~Enjoy!!

* * *

The living room of the Cullen's house had turned into command central of sorts in the search for their wives as they had been gone for a week so far. Carlisle had taken a leave of absence from his position at the hospital informing them that they had a family emergency. Carlisle was currently on the phone trying his hardest to get thru to the last of the airlines trying to verify if they had taken any flights with the current negative response he crossed off the last one he then threw the notepad on the counter. His hair had almost taken on the look of Edward's wild locks with as many times as he was running his hands threw it in his stressful state. He dropped the phone into his lap and Edward glanced over at him as he sat at a computer monitoring for any hits on any of their accounts.

"Anything?" Edward asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"No they didn't fly out of here which means they either walked or drove which could lead to anywhere in the world." Carlisle said as he dropped his head down into his hands and Jasper looked to Edward as he felt the despair coming off of Carlisle.

"I spoke with Jenks and he has not seen them." Jasper said with an evil grin.

"With as many car dealerships and car rental agencies around here we could search them for months and not know what kind of new car they purchased." Emmett said as he groaned and laid his head back on the back of the couch as he marked another of his and Rose's properties off as he had just spoken to the caretaker. There had been nothing since the call from Nessie three days ago when they were driving home.

"I can see the girls buying a new car," Edward started and then when they all looked at hi he continued. "But think about it Bella has been showing us all how to blend in better. To appear more human she could have talked them into a used one just to hide their tracks. Heck they could have bought a used Nissan from someone in the paper…" His voice trailed off as he jumped to his feet and began to pace quickly around the room. "Do you have any idea how many Nissans are on the roads?" Edward groaned. He was stunned that Bella had taken such a large amount of money knowing that Alice and Esme also had to completely set up a new house and wardrobes for all four since after their search of the house they realized that not that much had been taken from the house. Edward was sure that they could be reaching the end of some of their money and soon would need to access the accounts again. He almost managed a smile at the withdrawal that Alice would soon be experiencing with her shopping now put on a tight budget for her. Jasper was also monitoring their email accounts to make sure that if they received any emails that they would be able to trace where it was coming from. They had methodically crossed off every piece of property any of them owned as they confirmed with caretakers that no one was in residence at any of them.

Emmett was pacing in the living room fidgeting as he realized how long they might have to go until they figured out where the girls were hiding and he was starting to get antsy. At the sound of tires on gravel Carlisle's head was the first to turn as he heard a car engine slow from the main highway to turn onto the drive and he was out the door before any of the others could even react to the sounds. As the other three joined him all four men stood on the porch they saw Jacob and Nessie get out of their jeep and slowly walk towards them.

_Edward? Do either of them know anything? _Carlisle thought to his eldest as Edward shook his head as he tried to read the thoughts of the two that were walking towards them.

"Ness is singing in her head and ....STOP that Jacob! That is my daughter. I can still tear off a leg and see if you can run three legged and in our moods I'm sure I'd have some help." he said as he glared at the other man who turned a huge grin on him as the two slowly walked up the steps to the porch.

"Get out of my head then." Jacob laughed as Nessie hugged her grandfather on the porch.

"Hello, Grandpa." she kissed his cheek. "How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Oh not too bloody well, Nessie, I've never screwed up this bad. Have you heard from them?" he asked with hope in his eyes as Nessie looked between them all she finally nodded. Edward then pulled his daughter into a hug and he grinned as she also placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Kiss is from mom she also sends you her love._ Her voice whispered into his mind and a small smile actually reached his eyes. "Come on lets go sit down. Jacob?" she asked and he nodded as he moved to walk back to the car and Nessie led the others back into the house. Her eyebrows raised as she saw the mini war room the men had created to try to locate their mates. Maps with x's over cities and papers with lists on them covered the room.

Jacob entered a minute later carrying a small box and he set it on the table. "Nessie?" Edward asked as he sat down beside his daughter.

"We got this in the mail yesterday and have followed the directions that were inside it to the letter. We were to personally deliver it to you. And before you search my head there was no return address on the package we received so I am of no assistance to you except to tell you all that they are fine and to not worry they are all safe together." She warned her father who looked at her.

Carlisle tore into the package and he groaned as he pulled out a shirt that was one of Esme's favorites. Her scent filled the room and he found a letter with his name on it. As he tore it open and scanned the letter his shoulders fell.

_Dearest Carlisle,_

_First I will say that you are the love of my life. I know that this is a difficult time for us both. I am aware that you are one who wants to make a difference in this world that we are living in. And do not fear that I find any fault with this I love you and I love our family and I love what we have all accomplished and I know that we will do more in all the years to follow. Realize that we can both use this time apart to recognize what we love about each other. To see that each of us has a part to play in all of our families lives. _

_Secondly, know that we are safe. I know that will be a major concern with all the boys and I trust you will help them and not let them turn against each other as their feelings overpower them. _

_Lastly, I will only repeat we are safe and I love you. _

_Love _

_Esme_

As he pulled the letter close he could smell her scent on the paper. Edward looked into the package and he saw three more letters, he handed one to Jasper and another to Emmett then took the one with his name on it.

Emmett ripped his letter open and he growled as he looked at the words.\

_Emmett,_

_I am not one to let things slide and to sugar coat anything as you well know. So here it is again. You all have fucked up and I am sure that with all of your minds put together you will be able to figure out how to resolve this issue. And until that time I will be here entertaining myself all alone. So there you go Emmett McCarty Cullen. Suffer._

_Rose_

Jasper looked a little in fear of his letter as he saw his full name across the top of the page. As he started to read he groaned.

_Jasper Whitlock Cullen!_

_I know what you ALL are doing and don't even think that you will get close even with the help that Bella will eventually give you until I know that you are all properly smart again and have learned your lessons. Good luck and don't worry you won't be receiving any emails or hits on any accounts. I'm living on a budget._

_Tootles_

_Ali_

While across the room Edward was starting to read his letter.

_My dearest and only love,_

_Edward, first I will say that I love you and I miss you terribly. That you are still and always will be the center of my world. I hope that you have used the time to remember how much each member of your family feels. This time that I have spent with Esme, Rose and Alice has shown me how each of us is an exact piece in the puzzle that is our family. Everything can always be new and doesn't have to become tedious. You can always learn something as I found out when I was reading about Edmund yesterday I got a laugh as I realized that that 'Edward' had also married an Isabella. How strange huh? The strange things that I have become aware of since my life began with you could fill several books._

_Secondly I'll tell you that I will help you narrow down our location eventually if you all cannot figure it out yourselves. Some clues may be found in our letters. Bet that got your attention. So I am sure that Ness has delivered this just as requested and if so then I suggest you keep your phone on you at all times. _

_Thirdly the countryside on our trip was amazing so many different beautiful colors that we were able to see. I do love the fall time of year it is my favorite. Too bad we are being kept indoors. I hope to hear from all of you soon. _

_Let the search begin!_

_Love_

_Bella_

"I have a clue!" Edward called out as Carlisle quickly moved to his side. Nessie laughed as her normally intelligent father and grandfather seemed to completely over look the clues that her mother had put into her note as they started brainstorming thru the letter that Bella had sent him. Jasper and Emmett moved to look over the back of the couch where Carlisle and Edward sat.

"They are never going to figure this out." she whispered to Jacob who laughed quietly in agreement grateful that he was not in the doghouse like the rest of them were. "Let's go." They left the room with no one realizing it as Jasper and Emmett had joined Edward and Carlisle in reading Bella's letter.

"There has to be a location in here." Carlisle said as he read the note for the hundredth time he'd been staring at the paper for an hour.

"She mentions traveling, the colors, staying inside and fall time of year." Edward said as Jasper suddenly sat up straight.

"Maybe somewhere in the mountains in the south. You know the fall colors in states like Tennessee bring tourists from all over the country."

"Dude this is Bella she loves the desert remember I mean to her brown hills could be beautiful. Jazz, how did you come up with that?" Em asked and Jasper just shrugged at him as he thru a wave of trepidation at him.

"I don't know it kind of makes sense. Do we have a list of properties in the south? We can check them to make sure that the caretakers didn't just lie to us and tell us what the girls told them too."

"Let's go at least it's a smaller location than the whole damn world. I'll go get the car." Emmett growled as he moved to leave the room he had always been a man of action and these past days of sitting around and doing nothing had been driving him to distraction causing some snap comments to be thrown back and forth between the three brothers and Carlisle was not in any mood to mediate their arguments. Jasper and Edward nodded as they moved to stand up. They quickly locked the house up and Edward then asked as he saw that Nessie's jeep was gone from the drive.

"When did Ness leave? I swear I am losing my mind when I get my hands on Bella." He started and was cut off quickly.

"You're going to love her to distraction don't even try to tell me otherwise." Jasper countered as Carlisle nodded and they all jumped into Carlisle's Mercedes as Emmett pulled out of the garage. "Everyone have their phones?"

* * *

I know that you see that little review button. Please review, positive or negative I promise not to respond badly. ALL reviews help authors stay focused and continue on in stories they are writing. Helps us know that people are actually reading!

~Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice where are Bella and Rose?" Esme asked as she entered the dorm room and saw Alice sitting on the sofa in a daze. The far away look in Alice's eyes proved that she was searching the future for any major decisions that might affect them.

"They are purchasing the next several items that are needed in the plan." Alice said as she grinned evilly at Esme.

"Oh goodness. What part are we up to now?" Esme teased with a huge grin and the twinkle that had been missing from her eyes for the last couple of days as she sat down and placed her bag at her feet.

"I believe we are at misdirection but it could be torture. Bella is going to place the call a few minutes after midnight since tomorrow is her birthday. She won't be able to function without some kind of contact with Edward on that day and neither wil he. Which was why I didn't fight the idea too much." Alice said as she then tilted her head as she looked at Esme who looked a little down again. "How are you really Esme? Remember you have to tell me or at least decide to tell me, I'm not Jasper or Edward. I mean this is a good idea. New spice in the romance department. Imagine how attentive they will all be." Alice grinned as Esme threw a small pillow at her.

"I am fine. This idea of Bella's is a good one. I know that the boys love us but I think with our everyday lives some times that can be forgotten and even though you don't mean to you fall into a rut which can mean someone feels taken advantage of. Even more with us as it is so hard to change and we tend to start over with the same stories and roles. I mean look at how long Carlisle was alone. Edward alone. It has made them how they are. Bella coming into our lives has shown us in more ways than I can count how thing should not be taken for granted. She sees the world with fresh and inquisitive eyes. It is a joy to watch and witness." Esme said as she saw Alice nod in agreement.

At that moment the door opened quickly and Rose darted in with me running trying to catch Rose as she was laughing and trying to stay out of my reach. "I can't believe you Rose."

"What it was freaking hilarious." Rose said as she darted around the room and took a seat beside Esme and I finally huffed in aggravation at my oldest sisters grin as she sat beside Esme in open challenge knowing I would not tackle her as I'd threatened with Esme so close.

"For you maybe you are used to the boy drool." I said as she flopped down next to Alice who was laughing. "Don't even start Pixie."

"What it is funny." Alice said and Esme raised an eyebrow at us.

"Let me tell it." Rose said to Alice as she grinned at me again. I rolled my eyes at them and fought to keep the answering grin off of my face as I settled in for another of Bella's bumbling tales were going to told and displayed for all to hear.

"So we were going to pick up the bike that Bella here ordered. You know for her mission." Rose taunted with a cheeky grin.

"What I can get there faster on a bike and I'll manage to get back and not miss any classes." I countered and everyone rolled their eyes at me.

"No you just like Bikes, they are a weakness of yours." Esme said as they all laughed and Rose continued the story.

"SO anyway this geek is in there trying to purchase a scooter when we walked in. I swear how they can even make those things and call them a motor vehicle I don't understand. Anyway, Bella here goes up and requests her death trap motorcycle as Edward likes to call them and two shop boys from the back ran into each other when they saw her. The one who was pulling up her order was stunned into silence as he said he would go and get it pulled around front. So here is little bitty Bella with this huge, sleek, and fast motorcycle and guys drooling as she started checking over it. While don't forget the geek is getting his little scooter."

"Rose it wasn't that bad there were only the garage guys around." I complained as Rose continued to tell of my humiliation at the Bike dealership.

"OH please you know that ever male there was watching as you cranked that baby." Rose said as she rolled her eyes at me. "So Bella is all ready to go and I moved to get the car. Sometimes I miss Edward's ability. Don't tell him I said that. But geek boy then lost control of the scooter and no less than nine guys tried to save little Bella and her motorcycle from the runaway scooter. You should of seen the chaos. Guys falling over themselves, Bella, the bike, the scooter and the geek. I swear it could not have been written to happen but with Bella's karma it does." Rose and Alice were both doubled over with laughter by this point and I just rolled my eyes heavenward.

"Bella was everything okay?" Esme asked and I nodded at her as we all then laughed. I knew that the situations that I got myself into still caused my family much entertainment and I was willing to fulfill that role.

"It was a very interesting day. But I did get everything that we needed." I said as I pulled the bag open that I had laid at my feet and the first couple of items I revealed caused some raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Rose asked as they all sat on the sofas that Esme had picked out for their sitting room.

"Sure, this is a GO phone which means it's not traceable if it isn't on. I purchased the minutes there and they activated it at the store there is no record as it was purchased with cash they don't even ask for a name just the money." I told them as they all grinned at me. It had been two weeks and we were ready to start the game. All of us had settled in quickly to a routine of classes and spending evenings together. Now it was time to start the torture part of our plan.

"Go ahead Bella you call Edward." Alice said as she laughed as the vision flashed infront of her eyes. "He's going to almost wreck."

I glanced at the clock it was 12:18 am. "Well since it is technically my birthday maybe they will remember now." I stated as Rose laughed. I picked up the phone and dialed a well known number. On the second ring it was answered. "Hello Edward."

* * *

I know that you see that little review button. Please review, positive or negative I promise not to respond badly. ALL reviews help authors stay focused and continue on in stories they are writing. Helps us know that people are actually reading!

~Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

The black Mercedes was speeding down the interstate as Edward looked down the empty stretch of interstate 75 that they were currently driving down. They had been on the road for four solid days checking all properties from Idaho to Illinois and finding no trace or scent of any of the girls. His thoughts centered on Bella and the days with out her. Her face swam before his eyes and he was trying very hard to keep the others thoughts out as they drove towards a house that was located in Tennessee next to the Great Smoky Mountain national park. They were checking a house that Emmett and Rose had purchased for their 50th wedding anniversary.

Edward turned to look at Carlisle and he saw that his father's usually busy mind was strangely quiet. Carlisle was looking out the cars window staring into the blackness.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked and Emmett and Jasper looked up from the laptop they were searching on in the back seat.

"I'm just...please...not right now Edward." he then turned to look back out the window. Edward then looked at Jasper and his brother's thoughts filled his head.

_He is just blank there are no feelings right now. _Jasper thought to him and Edward nodded once and he turned his eyes back onto the road.

"I spoke with the caretakers yesterday." Emmett said as he looked up from the laptop. "They said no one had been there in a while."

"We'll see when we get there." Jasper said as he continued to try to send calming thoughts out to everyone in the car it was becoming second nature to him as time passed.

"I think we'll be there within the next hour or so." Edward said from the drivers seat. They all fell silent and turned to their own thoughts. The buzzing of Edward's phone stunned them all as Edward's instant reaction was to slam on the brakes causing the car to fishtail onto the side of the road as he practically ripped his own pants off trying to get his phone out of his pocket. As he quickly opened it he spoke one word into the phone. "Bella?"

"Oh Dad no I'm sorry it's just me." Nessie said as they could all hear her sorrow over the phone for accidentally causing her father pain.

"No it's okay Ness, what can I do for you? Have you heard from your mother?" he asked as he pulled the car back onto the road and he switched his phone to speakerphone.

"I haven't heard from her since her package arrived. But I'm sure that they are all safe. So where are you guys? We went by the house this morning, but it doesn't look like you've been there in a couple of days."

"No we're checking houses to verify that they are empty and that we're not just being lied to." Jasper said and Ness laughed into the phone.

"Only your mind would go that much in depth." she teased as they heard Jacob laughing in the background.

"No Nessie I believe your mother currently is holding the title for the most in depth plan. Do you have any help for us maybe." Emmett said with one of his first big grins since this hole fiasco started crossed his face.

"No sorry, I'd call you as soon as I had any news, you guys know that."

"We know you would Ness." Edward said quietly.

"Grandpa?" Ness asked into the quiet

"I'm here Renesmee." Carlisle whispered as he turned back to looking into car instead of out into the darkness.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still moving if that counts as soon as I can get back to your Grandmother I will be perfect. I still can not believe that this has happened. What is this going to do to all of us?" he asked quietly.

"I think you need to do as Grandmother said and look at what you want to keep and what you want to change about your relationships." Ness said and you could hear the smile on her face. "Everyone knows that you all are soul mates and that this is just a new turn in life's highway." she teased and Emmett laughed as Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well can you keep in touch please so if I hear anything I can get it to you quickly? Where are you again?" Nessie asked as her father then spoke up.

"We're heading towards Emmett's and Rose's house in Tennessee to check it out."

"Okay I love you all, talk to you soon I hope." she said and the call was dropped before any of the males could reply.

"Did she just hang up on us?" Emmett asked and Jasper laughed at his stunned face.

"Yes, Em I think she did. Course any female we know is pissed at us right now." Carlisle said from his seat in the front of the car. "And I for one do not blame them one bit." he said as the phone rang again and Edward laughed as he said.

"There she is calling us back to let us say goodbye." he pushed the button on the phone. "Do we get to say goodnight now Nessie?"

After a moment of silence they heard Bella's voice ask, "Edward?" The sound of squealing tires filled the night as Edward's body just shut down the moment he heard Bella's voice, his foot went to the brake so quickly that Emmett and Jasper were thrown against their respective doors and the sound of shattering glass sounding as Emmett's head went thru the glass window as Edward tried to control the car after he'd slammed on the brakes. Carlisle was breathing deeply as he closed his eyes praying the the next sound to be Esme's voice.

"Edward are you there?" her silken voice cut thru the silence as Edward finally got the car stopped on the side of the interstate.

"Bella, love, please." he started and then found that there were no words he could get out of his mouth and he looked to Carlisle.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and they heard the small gasp thru the phone as she heard the pain in his voice. "Bella, please is Esme there? I just need to hear her voice for a second please Bella." he begged and they then heard a radio cut on and the phone being held up to the speaker.

"Carlisle?" they all sat back in their seats as Esme's voice sounded on the phone. "Are you okay? Bella thought that you all wrecked."

"No, love, Edward is a good driver. Most days." he said as he stared at the phone. "Esme, I am so sorry I forgot what the date was. It was not intentional. Please believe me." he pleaded thru the phone line.

"I know, but I believe that we have all fallen into a rut and we just need a little while to ourselves. It will make us appreciate each other more. Correct?"

"Yes, Esme you are right as always." he whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." Esme's soft voice filled the air. "Boys?"

"Mom." they all three whispered. "We love you." Her soft laugh covered them all with its warmth and even though they were apart right now they knew that this was just part of their punishment and that soon they would all be back together.

"Is Rosie and the midget with you?" Emmett asked and they heard shrieks thru the phone. "I love you Rosie." Emmett said with a huge smug smile as they heard a growl from Rose.

"I love you Alice." Jasper said quietly and he knew in his heart that Alice knew his feelings.

"Okay, here is the deal. Bella will be helping you all figure out the clues to where we will meet you. I don't know exactly where that will be yet. So the faster you figure this out the better. I'll give you back to Bella. Do you know what today is boys?"

"Its September 13." Carlisle said and Edward gasped.

"Happy Birthday love!" he yelled into the phone. "I love you." Bella's laughter filled the air and Edward closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward and I love you all. But my only message to you is to return to where it all started for Carlisle and Esme. I will be leaving a package there with your clues in it." there was silence for a moment as if she had muffled the phone to her body. "And Edward don't blow up the Mercedes, Esme likes that car still. See you guys soon. Bye." and the phone was silent.

"The number track the number!" Jasper suddenly yelled from the back seat as he grabbed the laptop from Emmett and he started logging in to their phones accounts to track the latest calls. Edward was scrolling to his previous calls and the number was blocked, showing as unknown.

"What the hell." Emmett said when Jasper slammed the laptop closed and tossed it back into his lap.

"Its a prepaid phone, I can't trace it because it's not on. This sucks, your wife's mischievous little mind is getting on my last nerve." Jasper threw out his frustration to Edward and he grinned when Edward swung back with his fist and missed Jasper.

"We've got to get to Columbus, Ohio. NOW!" Carlisle said as he realized what Bella had been telling them. "Back to where it started where I met Esme! Go Edward as we get closer you'll know where to go."

"Clues finally so help for my over fried brain." Emmett called from the back. "Are we sure that the brakes still work. And what about all this glass?" he asked as he motioned to the window. "I can fix it if we can find a piece to fit it."

"Let's get as far as we can before the sun is up."

"Shoot it's only about 300 miles from here. We can be there in a couple of hours." Edward said as he quickly cranked the car and after a quick turn across the median of the interstate and a few more squealing tires they were off in the direction of Columbus, back to where Esme and Carlisle started their romance.

* * *

I know that you see that little review button. Please review, positive or negative I promise not to respond badly. ALL reviews help authors stay focused and continue on in stories they are writing. Helps us know that people are actually reading!

~Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Edward?" Bella asked as she'd heard his voice answer the phone thinking she was Nessie. The sound of tires and shattering glass filled the room as Esme looked up to Rose and Alice as Alice just shook her head and gave them a small thumbs up they were all okay. "Edward are you there?" Bella asked again when there was still no response.

"Bella, love, please." his velvet voice came across loud after the noises before. Then a second later Carlisle's voice. "Bella. Bella, please is Esme there? I just need to hear her voice for a second please Bella." his begging broke all of their hearts. Rose jumped up and grabbed the phone and raced to the stereo by the window after cranking up the volume she laid the phone against the speaker and she raced back to Esme. Alice looked up and whispered after her vision.

"Esme is going to have to speak to them. Carlisle is almost catatonic. Wonder if Edward remembers what today is?" Alice teased and Esme's smile was blinding as Rose darted back for the phone and placed it back in Bella's hand.

"Carlisle?" she asked as the smile and slight worry came thru in her voice. "Are you okay? Bella thought that you all wrecked."

"No love, Edward is a good driver. Most days." Carlisle's voice seemed pained still. "Esme, I am so sorry I forgot what the date was. It was not intentional. Please believe me."

"I know, but I believe we have all fallen into a rut and we just need a little while to ourselves. It will make us appreciate each other more. Correct?" Esme asked as she slowly caressed the side of the phone on the table.

"Yes, Esme you are right as always." his voice whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." Esme's eyes filled with venom as she then asked "Boys?"

"Mom" echoed in three perfectly loved voices. "We love you" Her laugh was a true laugh for the first time since before her birthday.

Emmett's voice filled the silence "Is Rosie and the midget with you?" as the two in question shrieked he then called out "I love you Rosie." Rose's growl proved she knew she had just been had and she was not going to respond any more.

Jasper's soft "I love you Alice." caused a small smile as Bella was sure he was sending her a vision with it.

Esme then cut into the conversation. "Okay, here is the deal. Bella will be helping you all figure out the clues to where we will meet you. I don't know exactly where that will be yet. So the faster you figure this out the better. I'll give you back to Bella. Do you know what today is boys?" after a moment of silence Carlisle's voice stated "September 13th."

"Happy Birthday love! I love you!" Bella could not hold the laughter in at her husband's craziness sometimes.

"I love you too, Edward and I love you all. But my only message to you is to return to where it all started for Carlisle and Esme. I will be leaving a package there with your clues in it." she grabbed the phone and held it to her chest as Alice gasped and started shaking her head.

"He's going to catch your scent and blow up the Mercedes trying to catch you on your bike."

"No, don't let him do that, leave now Bella so it's not so close a call. I love that car."

As Bella pulled the phone away and spoke again, "And Edward don't blow up the Mercedes, Esme likes that car still. See you guys soon. Bye." she quickly shut the phone and then turned it off. "How was that for mission number one?"

"They sound so confused." Rose grinned evilly and Alice nodded.

"By the end of this we could have them travel half the word if we were really evil." Alice chuckled as Esme shook her head.

"No, not that long. I'm all for keeping the spice in a relationship that is falling into a rut, but I'm not going to be evil evil to them. Only semi evil." she grinned again and they saw as Alice had another vision.

"Go Bella you've only got 3 hours and 18 minutes until they get there." Alice called out as quickly as Bella picked up the phone. Esme smiled and handed Bella the backpack with the package in it.

"Good luck." Rose called as Bella quickly hugged them all and darted out the door and into the night for her first mission.

"Do you think Edward is really going to blow up the engine in the car?" Esme asked as she looked to Alice.

"Right now I still see two futures, so his decision hasn't been made yet. But it will be funny either way." Alice said as she pulled out a magazine to glance thru. Rose and Esme then pulled out some assignments they needed to complete for their classes.

The motorcycle was roaring down the highway as a small figure hugged the machine like a second skin. Bella only seemed intent on getting to her destination. As she raced the night to get to Carlisle and Esme's first house she began to worry that with Edward's speeding tendencies he might catch her before she could make a clean git away. She could not rely on Alice since she could not leave the phone on or it could be traced she was on her own here.

Three hours later as she raced into Chicago, she was blindly following Esme's instructions as she followed one road onto another onto another before she reached the hidden driveway and she pulled her bike to a stop as she saw the small log cabin that had been kept in remarkable shape over the last hundred years. Bella knew that Carlisle and Esme usually came at least once a year to celebrate their marriage here and she wondered if the gift she was leaving for him would be enough to see him thru until they figured out where the girls were all staying. She hoped so he was for all intensive purposes her father and she loved him despite all the foolishness. As she parked her bike by the woodline she darted quickly inside. The living room was just as Esme had said and quickly opened the backpack and placed the box on the table that Esme had given her for Carlisle.

As she moved to the door to leave she stopped and moved back and saw a writing desk on the left she quickly moved to leave a note, she knew that Alice was going to kill her she was cutting it too close. As she found a notepad she quickly wrote out a note to Edward and she then placed it beside the gift as she decided to check how much time she had. She turned on the phone and it rang as soon as it was on showing their dorm number.

"Bella get out of there! Edward has pushed the Mercedes as hard as he could and they are only about 5 minutes away. You better ride like the wind. Cause Edward is going to smell your scent. Run girlie!" Alice ordered into the phone and she quickly grabbed the backpack and tossed her phone inside racing out to her bike. As she cranked she she heard the car turn onto the drive.

"Damn!" she whispered to herself as she cut the bike off and quickly picked it up and darted into the woods and she raced about 100 yards into the forest before turning and then running parallel to the drive she grinned to herself as she saw the car racing down the drive towards the house. The small giggle that escaped could not be heard over the car's engine as she reached the end of the drive. A second later she quickly set the bike back on its wheels and after a crank she raced off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The black Mercedes raced into the night as the four men were silent each lost in his thoughts. Edward was thinking back to the last night that he'd seen his wife after a quick hunt they had raced thru the woods in an impromptu game of tag. Bella was no where near as quick as he was but she defiantly used her brain and imagination to her advantage and she'd quickly darted and dived every time that he'd tried to grab her.

Jasper was remembering the way that Alice had last organized her closets he'd been reading a new Civil War Historical Edition that she'd gotten him for a surprise and she'd asked his opinion when she'd shown him how all her outfits were now arranged by color, year and designer. He's quickly distracted her and they'd had a pleasant evening off to themselves.

Emmett was reminiscing about Rose's last role playing night where she'd agreed to be his headmistress and he was the troublemaker of the school. He'd won a bet to get that night from her and his grin feel a little as he realized another bet was what had caused this separation on some level now.

Carlisle was lost in his memories of Esme's first years as a vampire and he grinned as he remembered most of her joy at her discoveries of each day, she'd made him feel young again and he was glad that she was happy with the family that they had made for themselves and he vowed to himself that he would do anything in his power to make sure that they all stayed together for another thousand years.

As Edward drove quickly thru the night towards the first house that he's shared with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's phone broke the silence of the night as he quickly answered. "Esme?"

"No sorry Grandpa it is just me. I figured I'd be safer calling you since Dad is driving, I think I almost caused him to wreck earlier."

"No worries Nessie, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked as he saw a half crooked grin cross Edward's face as he continued to push the car for more speed.

"I just wondered if you'd spoken to Grandma?" she asked and he could here the conflict in her voice as if she knew something.

"Yes, we spoke a little while ago. She did not tell me where they were but she is sending us somewhere. Sort of a trip down memory lane so to speak."

"Yeah, that is what she said I spoke to them all a little while ago. Mom sounded like Mom though so I don't think her plan will go to long, she didn't sound mad. Now Aunt Rose and Ali that is another story. Those two might drag this out a decade." Nessie teased and Emmett groaned from the back seat as Jasper moved to open back up his laptop.

"I hope that they don't do that. Is everything going okay with you and Jacob honey?" Carlisle asked and Edward chuckled quietly. This experience was going to make Carlisle more aware of all the relationships around him and Edward was sure that soon it would start driving the others nuts as soon as they found their crazy wives and got themselves forgiven.

"No Grandpa we are fine, speaking of Jake is calling me on the other line so I've got to go. I love you all. Bye." As she hung up and Carlisle shut his phone the other three looked at him.

"So Carlisle and ideas you have to get back into Esme's good graces?" Emmett asked as he watched his father.

"Yes, but I'm not sharing them with you." Carlisle teased and for the first time in several days a smile crossed his lips. "It will be a second honeymoon for us."

"Ugh. Please don't think that please." Edward begged as he turned to shake his head at his father. "I did not need that in my head."

"How long till we get there?" Jasper asked as he had never been to this particular house.

"Looks like we're about an hour maybe an hour and a half away." Edward said as Carlisle nodded and the four men fell silent each lost into their own thoughts. The hour passed quickly as Edward slowed to make the turn into the hidden driveway Emmett and Jasper sat forward in the back seat to look out the front windshield.

"This place looks spooky." Emmett commented as Jasper popped him in the back of the head.

"Emmett, shut up." Edward said as he slowed the car to a stop. Carlisle was the first out of the car and his whisper caused the other three to dart out.

"Bella?" he was confused as why Bella's scent was there when Esme said that she was giving him a package.

Edward darted towards the house where he took a deep breath of his wife's scent, strawberries, freesia filled his senses. His eyes closed in pleasure and he was trying to absorb the scent into his pores before they had to leave.

"This scent is fresh." Jasper said as he slowly walked around the room. Carlisle had moved to the box left on the table and quickly ripped it open.

"It is.." Edward started to say as he turned to look at his brothers. "Like minutes."

"We must have passed her." Emmett said and at those five words Edward darted out of the house and back to the car, he quickly smelled again and Jasper and Emmett were hot on his heels as he followed the smell to the wood line to the left of the house and Emmett was the first to see the tire marks from a motorcycle. "Those are bike tracks does anyone remember passing a motorcycle?"

"No I was paying too much attention to the cars in front of us not the ones behind us or passing us." Edward said they then continued to look around.

"Well there is no smell of gas, so she didn't start it here. She must have carried it out of here." Jasper advised as he looked around and they started following the trail that Bella had made as she had tried to escape thru the woods.

"A small woman carrying a motorcycle thru the woods you'd think we would of seen that before. But no Belly Bean just has to be different. Edward you are sure going to be on your toes for the next century if this is how she makes a plan when she gets mad." Emmett accused and he was unprepared for Edward quickly response and he turned and grabbed Emmett's arm as he continued his forward motion from Edward slinging him into the bushes they had just passed.

"Dammit!" Emmett yelled as he stood up and Jasper quickly thru the calm at both of them.

"Can we please continue to see if we can find a trail?" he asked the three then started searching again and within minutes they were again at the turnoff for the driveway. "She could have gone either way and there is no way to tell which way she has gone." he said as he looked each way in defeat.

"I know it." Edward whispered back in defeat. "Let's get back to see if Carlisle found anything in that package."

The three brothers quickly raced back to the house where they found Carlisle nose deep in an old leather journal. "Carlisle?"

"There are notes to each of you." he said as he never looked up from his reading. He'd never known that Esme had kept a diary of their first year as a married couple. He was so involved in Esme's thoughts of her new life and new love that he didn't hear the budding argument.

Edward had quickly pulled Bella's note off the table and smiled when he started to read it:

My love Edward,

I know that this is hard for you. I do not execute this plan with malicious intentions. I only want to help everyone rediscover the "honeymoon" phase of their love. I know we are the only ones who can help with that. If you are willing to help me help them I'll call you in two days at 9:00 pm. I think that you guys will be somewhere in the South at that time and we're …. yeah so not telling you that, so I'll just use Forks, Washington time. Remember that I love you and look forward to seeing you soon.

There is a longer letter in the package that was left for Carlisle.

I love you with all my heart and soul,

Bella

Edward had blocked all thoughts as he was reading his letter and when he looked up from the third reading of the short note he saw Emmett shove at Jasper as Jasper was still trying to read Alice's letter.

"Emmett I'm telling you leave me alone." Jasper warned and as Emmett failed to hear the warning, Jasper snapped. He flew out of the seat he'd been in and threw Emmett thru the open front door and was quickly on the big bear of a man that was laying in the front yard. "I told you to leave me alone. Do I need to make you cry like a baby the next time that you actually do get to sleep with Rose? Or maybe I'll make you so scared and nervous that you never get it up." A full on wrestling match ensued and Carlisle left Edward in charge of keeping them semi calm.

"Let them go at it for awhile, they both need to let off some steam but don't let them do any real damage to their relationship." he said to Edward as he turned to go back into the house and read Esme's journal.

Half an hour later the three brothers were all relaxed from the wrestling match when Carlisle came darting out onto the porch. "I found a clue, they said that we must go to Fort Chadbourne, Texas."

"Alice!" Jasper growled. "I do not want to go back there."

"What's in Fort Chadbourne." Emmett asked quietly.

"A house we lived in before we found you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Bella you're back." Esme called out as she met her youngest at the entrance to their dorm rooms. "You look a little wind blown."

"Yeah I'm telling you that was a trip and a half." Bella giggled as the two started back up the stairs to their dorm room. "Those boys have no clue how close they were to me."

"I bet. Did you see Carlisle? And the others?" Esme asked as she opened the door.

"See them, yep. I was close enough I thought about hitting them with some sticks." Bella grinned and Esme shook her head at her youngest. "Let me get ready and we'll get to class."

"We've got Italian in about forty minutes so we need to get going." Esme said as she saw Bella nod.

"Just give me a few minutes to shower, I smell like my bike." she grinned and disappeared into her and Rose's room. Within twenty minutes Bella was back and the two left the room and started down the hall again to their shared Italian I class.

"I want to thank you Bella for what you are doing for all of us." Esme said and Bella continued to walk beside her adopted mother.

"Esme it is nothing. I mean I know that they all made a mistake but I truly think that this will help everyone remember why they fell in love to begin with."

"I do to. Rose and Alice can be a little vindictive though. So don't let them drag this out too long." Esme said and they laughed and Bella told the story again of how the men acted from what she could see in the woods after delivering the package. As they entered their Italian class room the amount of students surprised Esme. "Do this many students really want to learn Italian."

"I know that you already speak this Esme you are going to have to help me." Bella warned as she grinned at the older woman.

"Pff you won't need that much help, but I'd love to. We're supposed to meet Rose in the Student center after this class and Alice will join us this evening she said after her class she was going to be purchasing something."

"I think it is the next step, somewhere in Texas correct?" Bella asked as they took two seats towards the middle of the classroom.

After their Italian class Bella and Esme walked to the student center where they saw Rose sitting at a table working on some work for her classes. "Rose, how has your day been?"

"Normal I only had to terrify two males today. It was quite humerous to watch them cringe. I think I should teach both of you the art."

"No thank you Rose." Esme grinned as she sat down between Bella and Rose. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well what about if we go out. To do something not normal for us but normal for most college aged kids?" Rose said as she leaned forward.

"Like what?" Bella asked as she looked suspiously at Rose.

"How about Karoke?" Rose said as she heard Esme laugh. "Seriously. I heard some people talking and there are several bars within walking distance that have Karoke nights. One is tonight at a place called Smokey's. I think we'd have fun. I'd love to see shorty try to get out of this one."

"Sure Rose, remember we are here for the full college experience." Esme said as she grinned at Bella who shook her head.

"Maybe I should have just let them catch me." Rose laughed at Bella's expression. Esme's phone rang and she looked at the text message she had received from Alice.

"Alice says she'll enjoy it and she'll meet us there. And Bella no texting to Edward she said he'll find a way to trace it." Rose laughed out loud as Bella dropped her head to the table and banged it several times.

"I think this plan is going to back fire on my butt." Bella groaned out from where she was banging her head on the table.

"No, Bella, Edward will fully appreciate you always Bella its the other three that need to learn from him." Rose said as she turned back to finish up her work.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Bella, Esme and Rose were walking into the bar called Smokey's as they heard someone singing a strange rendition of Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi.

"Rose over here." Alice called out from a table near the stage where people were singing. The three women quickly made their way over to Alice. "Rose this is perfect. Esme you are going to go up with Bella and sing. You two will rock the house. I've already signed you up."

"What is the song Alice?" Esme asked as she sat down and a server brought over drinks that Alice had ordered them so that they could mix in with the others in the bar.

"Don't worry you both know it." Alice said mysteriously and Rose laughed. Bella grinned she loved the happiness that radiated from Rose recently.

Soon the bar was full and Rose was rolling her eyes at the two boys currently singing When A Man loves a woman. "Goodness, I'm glad they are drunk." Rose said and Alice snorted.

"They won't remember this night." Alice predicted as Bella turned when their server appeared at their side.

"Hello, are you Bella and Esme?" the young blonde asked them.

"Yes," Bella said as she glared lightly at Alice.

"You two are next if you don't mind going ahead." she smiled encouragingly to them.

"Thank you, we'll be right there." Esme said as she grinned. "I'm so looking forward to this. Come on Bella." Esme said as she giggled like a school girl and drug Bella thru the crowd to the stage.

"OKay guys and gals we have two newcomers tonight, Bella, Esme get up here." the crowd clapped as Esme drug Bella up on the stage. Bella lauged as she shook her head as Esme took one microphone and handed her the other one. "Lets give them a huge round so they get thru this." the announcer said as he left the stage.

Esme looked at the screen and saw the title to their song. 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack. "Perfect." she whispered and Bella grinned and told Esme to take the first part. Esme and Bella both groaned slightly when they saw Alice pointing a video camera at them.

Esme looked over to Rose and Alice who were cheering and whistling as the guitars started the intro to the song. She then started her part her clear voice ringing in the room "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small. When you stand by the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance ." The crowd went wild as they both then sang the chorus.

"I hope you dance. I hope you dance "

Bella then moved forward and started her part grinning at her sisters, " I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking. Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making. Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter. When you come close to selling out. Reconsider. Give the heavens above. More than just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance."

"Time is a real and constant motion always" Esme sang.  
"I hope you dance" Bella sang. "Rolling us along" Esme sang. "I hope you dance" Bella sang. "Tell me who" Esme sang. "I hope you dance" Bella sang.  
"Wants to look back on their youth and wonder."Esme sang softly. "Where those years have gone."

Then they both came together to sing "I hope you still feel small. When you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll that give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. Dance I hope you dance. I hope you dance." "Time is a real and constant motion always" Bella sang.  
"I hope you dance" Esme sang. "Rolling us along" Bella sang. "I hope you dance" Esme sang. "Tell me who" Bella sang. "Wants to look back on their youth and wonder""Where those years have gone" Bella sang.  
"I hope you dance" Esme sang. "Tell me who" Bella sang. "Wants to look back on their youth and wonder. Where those years have gone."

The crowd cheered and clapped as Bella and Esme grinned and mock bowed to them at the end of their song. As they walked back to their table most of the people cheered them and congratulated them.

"Alice what are you doing?" Esme said as she glared lightly at the small pixie.

"Oh believe me Esme, carlisle will love this. And Bella you singing what do you think that will do to Edward."

"You set me up." Bella accused and Rose just nodded at them.

"Yep and you two fell for it hook, line and sinker." Rose's beautiful laughter filled their table as Esme grinned.

"Believe me Bella this will be well worth what you just went thru. But don't worry I'll take care of delivering this one." Alice said as she then darted out of the room before anyone could catch her.

I know that you see that little review button. Please review, positive or negative I promise not to respond badly. ALL reviews help authors stay focused and continue on in stories they are writing. Helps us know that people are actually reading! And you might want to listen to the song as you read it is really beautiful.

~Enjoy!  



	10. Chapter 10

The Cullen men slowly pulled to a stop at the small wooden cabin on the secluded ranch that they had been directed to. "I cannot believe she sent us here." Jasper whispered to himself as he opened the driver's door to Carlisle's Mercedes which was covered in grime and dirt from the days they had been driving. Emmett and the rest followed slowly as Jasper led them towards the cabin.

"What is this place Jasper?" Carlisle asked softly.

"This is Fort Chadbourne, Texas, my original hometown. This was the first Whitlock ranch, my parents and family are all buried over that hill. I was born in a house that use to be where that one is now." Jasper replied in a dead voice. The other three males froze as they looked around and then back to Jasper. "After Alice and I met we came here for a couple of years. Some times when I need to get away from everything we'll come here." he continued and opened the door where they were covered with a faint scent of Alice. "Alice!" Jasper said as he rushed in and the coffee table had four small envelopes again.

Carlisle was the first one to grab his letter and laughed as he ripped it open.

Dear Dad,

I know you were expecting a letter from Mom and for that I am truly sorry that I disappointed you in that but I came up with this craziness so I figured I would at least explain why. First off it is not a punishment for you or anyone else. I just want everyone to remember what, why and how much they love their mate.

You are for all intensive purposes my father. You gave me my greatest desire and I shall thank you everyday of forever for saving him, but I get off track. Back to my first impressions of you and Mom. As you will well remember we first met at the hospital the day of the accident. When you first walked in I had no doubt that you were a member of Edward's family. You were as bright as a star. But my more important memory is the one I had of our first "official" meeting when I came with Edward to meet his "parents". He was so stunned that I was more worried over if you would like me than of the fact that I was going to be the only human in a house full of vampires. I remember the closeness and love you two radiated it could have lit the room. The love you showed in the following years have done nothing to make me doubt your love of Mom. But ask yourself these questions. When was the last time you brought Mom her favorite flower? When was the last time you watched a sunset or sunrise wrapped in each others arms? When was the last time you left her a love note just because you wanted to remind her how much you mean to each other? When was the last time you just sat quietly and reminisced about your lives and how much you have accomplished? I believe we are all so concerned with fitting in with the humans we forget how special we are.

That is what we are doing here, we are all (yes all) even Esme, are all way way outside of our comfort zones. But you want to know something we are all having a blast. Mom is even helping me learn Italian. How cool is that?

Ti amo tutti così tanto ed io non possiamo aspettarli tutto per calcolare questo fuori, perché so che sarà così emozionante vedersi ancora. (I love you all so much and I cannot wait for you all to figure this out, because I know that it will be so exciting to see each other again.)

Your loving daughter,

Bella

P.S. My love, Bella agreed to let me add a post script. Here is one thing that I am going to ask you for between now and the day we meet again I would like for you to write in the journal I have given Alice to leave for you. Not just your thoughts to yourself on this but your hopes and dreams for our future, our past, our family, everything. This is what I am doing and eventually we can have a combined "Love" journal. Take a step back love lets get out of the rut we are in. Do not let love letters and such become a lost art. I will love you forever and beyond.

Esme

Carlisle pulled the letter close to his heart. He then looked up and saw his three sons looking at him, Edward's gaze was dropping to his letter. "Edward, your Bella is a very insightful young lady. To use her words I will thank you every day of forever for bringing her into our lives."

"Bella wrote your letter too?" Emmett asked and at Carlisle's nod he glanced around.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked to get his father's attention again. "Can you read your letter out loud please?"

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Please I was told to ask you to in my letter's post script." Edward said holding up his letter. "Here I'll read the whole thing,"

Dear Edward,

Yes, this is your mother, but I fear that you and your Bella have much that you could teach us all. I just wanted to tell you that I have always loved you as if you were my own flesh and blood. Through the years I have seen you struggle more with yourself than any other member of our family. Thinking that your loneliness and solitude were your punishment but as you now know you were only waiting for your mate, the other half of your heart, your soul mate. I still remember the joy that lit you from the inside when you brought your Bella home and I knew then our lives were going to be forever changed. You both radiate around each other. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen yours and Bella's love story is an epic love story, that books, poems, and music are all written about. The one that all little girls read about and want for their own. We are defined by our choices and I know that you know good choices and bad choices but you had the courage to turn around and grab Bella's love for you and hold on to it. As long as you continue to do that forever will never be long enough for the both of you. I watch you both thru eyes full of awe.

Love your mother in all ways,

Esme

P.S. Good day love, I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I miss you like crazy and if I can manage it I'm gonna call you tonight 8 pm Washington time. Please I hope you too will do Esme's assignment along with Carlisle. I will also. So please ask him to read my letter to him.

You are the love of my life,

Bella

The four men laughed as Carlisle then read his letter. They all then shared Jasper was the next to read.

Dear Jasper,

My brother, you know I love you and I know that it is very hard for you most of the time being an empath you feel everything in our family times eight hunger, love, lust, anger and I am pretty sure that some people use that against you. You have such wisdom and knowledge I just wish you could believe in yourself as much as I do. I know your beginning was different than everyone else's but you won Jazz you beat it. Which makes you stronger that I see some of the others you know what the other side of the coin is to say and you know every day what you are missing and you still chose to walk away. Yes with Alice's help but that is what I saw in you two you both balance each other perfectly. You two do not even need words. I know you think that the family only kept you because of Alice but that is untrue. You are the glue that keeps everyone from killing each other. You are someone I turn to when I need help or advice on the male perspective of some things. But that is what you are to Alice her guiding star, you calm her when no one else can, but I believe we are a blessed family that have all found our soul mates. What I want everyone to remember is that it is the small everyday boring details that are life and those are the things that we need to not get bogged down in.

Love your little sis,

Bella

P.S. Jazz, my love I am leaving a journal for you also. Your original love letters to me are still one of my greatest treasures. You hold my heart,

Alice

Emmett laughed out loud then stated "Listen to this." Emmett leaned forward to start reading.

Dear Emmett,

Good day my brother from another mother. You are like the funny bone and also pit bull of our family. The first day I "officially" met the family you were so at ease and grinning so large your dimples were showing remember? You told me not to worry about Rose later that she will come around. You were right again. Your world is easy, black/white, wrong/right. I envy you this but your devotion to Rose is a beautiful side to your soul. You showed her how to heal, how to love, even on her worst day you are still there no matter what she throws at you. Whether it is to lift a car for her or to watch as she models her clothes. That is where you do shine Em you love Rose in overalls covered in grease or in couturier with six inch heels. You healed her broken spirit Em. I do not think your have ever understood this. Rose and I have spoken a lot recently and I am learning of the many many ways you have shown Rose how much you love her. Did you really spell out I love you Rose in the snow with her underwear? With some of the stories it is a wonder you still have your head attached to your body. So here is your assignment once Edward and the others figure out where we are you are going to have to show some of the squares how to live a little when they get stumped. I love you my big brother.

Your baby sis,

Bella

P.S. Em, you great big galoot I do love you and I just wanted to tell you I love the joy and laughter you bring to my life and I am going to remember everyday the small things you do.

Love always and forever,

Rose

December 1, 1974 your only hint

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked as Emmett grinned wider.

"Don't you guys remember that was the year Rose kicked me out of the room for the great Christmas lights display that got a little vulgar."

Jasper and Edward laughed as they remembered how Emmett and spent days planning then Christmas lights display in their backyard keeping everything under wraps and tarps for almost two weeks. Then he had looked like a huge kid as he turned the lights on. Everyone was expecting a normal display they really should have known better than to turn Emmett loose with 200,000 colored twinkle lights. The display was like a display for a porn shop.

"That is where we have to go now. Tennessee." Emmett grinned and then added. "If you remember Bella said earlier the drive was beautiful, what's more beautiful than the mountains of my home in the fall?"

"You think?" Carlisle asked as Emmett grinned at him.

"Maybe, you know they are missing us too." Jasper said as they stood to leave. As they reached the car a brown unmarked box was sitting on the roof of the car.

"Dammit how did that get here?" Emmett asked as he looked around.

"It smells like human." Carlisle replied as he pulled open the box to see what was inside.

"Edward did you hear no one?" Jasper asked.

"What kind of mind reader are you?" Emmett teased. "You've got humans dropping off boxes and you don't hear them."

"Emmett shut up, I am a little unfocused recently in case you have not noticed. How come you did not smell them?" Edward countered.

"Boys!" Carlisle called out as he pulled our four journals and saw their names engraved on the covers. As he opened his Carlisle gasped. A photo of Esme was taped onto the inside cover, she was wearing jeans and a blue sweater her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked so sweet sitting in the white chair, grinning at him as she waved at him.

"Did you get a photo?" Jasper asked. He turned the photo he had received of Alice laying on her stomach on a polka dot bed full of pillows her chin resting on her hands as you could almost see her feet swinging in the photo in her excitement.

"Oh yeah, I got a photo." Emmett said as he turned it around. Rose had the hood of a car, dark green from the fender she was leaning against as if she was looking at the engine to begin working but she had glanced backwards over her shoulder and grinned when the photo was taken.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as they turned to look at him.

"She is playing," he whispered in awe. The photo had Bella sitting in a grassy area leaning against a huge tree trunk in jeans and a white sweater. An acoustic guitar on her lap. Her hair was falling over her shoulder as she was fingering the guitar. You could tell she had a small grin on her face as she looked down at the instrument.

"Geeze Edward can you handle that isn't that like music porn for you?" Emmett teased and Carlisle and Jasper ducked our of the way as Edward launched himself after the giant of a vampire.

"You'd better run Emmett. It has been too long since he has seen her and you just insulted her." Jazz warned as he and Carlisle laughed as Edward raced after his brother, pelting him with random boulders he grabbed as they ran.

* * *

Yes I know I about beat myself up when I saw how long it has been. So don't kill me this chapter killed me I rewrote it five times threw it in the trash five times, rewrote it again yesterday and today I am just going to post it and hope and pray someone enjoys it. If there are still readers I'll try to keep going. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
